Fear My World
by Animle
Summary: Next Gen. Story! After obtaining Gobi, the Akatsuki decides to harness it within a new born child, the perfect weapon. Unfortunatly, their base is quickly discovered and they flee, forced to leave the child behind. What will become of this jinchuuriki?
1. Welcome

**This is meh first fanfic EVAAAA! **

**Are you guys pumped or what! **

**lol, jk nobody probably cares cuz it's an OC story... but whatevers! :D**

** FEEDBACK PLEAASE! *^***

"Help! Somebody! Please! Help me!" Her hopeless efforts and cries for help were all in vain, for no one could hear the pleas of the helpless young woman. Bound by the restricting arms of two frightful looking men in black and red body coats on either side, and led by one in the front, she unwillingly was advanced toward the darkness of the forgotten desert. Although frightened and weak, the young woman refused to submit herself to the powerful statues that led her farther out of the forest, and deeper into the night.

Her long, crimson red hair stuck to her tear-covered face as she whipped her head from side to side. Her fragile porcelain legs were covered in blood as she thrashed them out, kicking random thorn bushes and low branches of pine trees in her endeavor to escape. The cold night's wind stung her leaking eyes as they advanced, deeper into the nothingness.

"HELP!" Her silky voice shuddered as she half-screamed and half-cried as she continued to fight for her life. Scraping her heels on the ground before her, the woman made an effort to slow the men down, only to have them walk quicker. Letting her legs fall limp after ten minutes of refusal, she cried harder and with more frustration then before. She was about to release another agonizing shrill, when she was suddenly knocked out from the leading man's iron fist, punching her frail jaw in his annoyance from her shrieking. Her head fell forward, a curtain of scarlet silky hair draping her delicate features. Her legs dragged behind, wilted and vermillion. The men said nothing as they continued on toward the consuming dark abyss that was the Suna desert.

It was unforgivably dark behind the woman's eyelids.

_W-where am I?_ She thought as she delicately blinked open her eyes, crusty from dry tears. She was tired, exhausted even, from what she had dealt with earlier. Her eyes, dark and as consuming as a black hole stared straight forward. What she opened them to was no more pleasant then what they had softly closed to. It was still dark and cold out, but she wasn't moving anymore.

She was lying on her back, on the cold hard sandy ground of the Suna, surrounded by more men then before, in the same long black coats. She couldn't really make out their facial features, but she did recognize three of the men leaning over her freezing cold body. Two near her right leg were the ones that had captured and roughly carried her from her little humble home in Konoha, the man that had brought them to where ever they were stood right above her head. She looked up to see the man that had led them, following the path of his legs, then to his torso, and finally his looming dim face, and could barely see the small mocking smirk that smothered it.

A puzzled look came about the woman's expression, no longer terrified, but confused, and then suddenly her eyes grew wide with terror as she tried moving, discovering her arms and legs were chained to the ground. She started to sweat from adrenaline and fear as her heartbeat grew rapid and loud. She understood the severity of her predicament. A captured unarmed woman chained to the floor, a large group of creepy unknown men, and nothing; nothing but darkness and air. She didn't scream though, for what was the point? She was nowhere, surrounded by nothing, what good would screaming do? However, she did squirm a bit, like a fish out of water, giving up eventually though.

What could she do? She wasn't powerful nor very significant, just a young woman in a small village with little importance in the world. She knew she wasn't worth the effort. But, her body might be... As I said before, a young woman surrounded by a group of men in the middle of nowhere; well that could only mean one thing: she would not be leaving untouched. In that moment, she realized what she was; a tool; a prop; nothing but a toy. What she didn't know though was that she wasn't just for a little fun. Her body would hold a purpose, and that purpose would become a jinchuuriki.

"Hello" said a warm and soft yet obnoxious voice. It was the man above her head. She looked up and made a disgusted face, showing no sign of politeness toward the man.

He spoke again, "Don't get too worried, we're going to leave you be for the night, you probably are very tired, correct?" The woman continued to stare at him silently, her black eyes gently caressing the reflection of the night sky's stars, but still managing to hold a livid façade.

"We'll take you back to our headquarters; you'll stay in a cell until you are of further use to us." His voice was bothersome, it was kind and welcoming, but the undertone of sarcasm and rudeness seeped through blindly.

"Hidan, Kakuzu, may you please take her to her cell in the hide out? I'll take the rest of the group and meet you there." And without saying a word, the man was gone, and the only two remaining were the ones that had carried her here, standing motionlessly by her feet.

"Hey, I know you just woke up and everything, but…," the man on the left said, his voice sounding annoyed and sarcastic, but unlike the other man's voice, his actually held a small thread of sympathy when he spoke, "we kind of need to knock you out again, just so that if you escape or get out alive or anything, you won't be able to tell people where we are. It's kind of pointless because there's absolutely no way to escape and you'll probably be dead after we've used you, but still, you never know." Even the small amount of pity this man displayed, something she was startled by due to her previous encounter with him earlier, could not comfort her growing fear.

"Don't worry, if you stay still, this shouldn't hurt as badly as before," said the other man. His voice was deep and flat, showing no sign of emotion or concern, like a voice with only one pitch.

As the men advanced toward her, the woman started to break into a cold sweat, her eyes growing large, and her body growing motionless. She stared up into the man's-which man she could not tell-shadow, his body silhouetted by the moonlight. She clenched her eyes shut in anticipation, when before she could hold her breath there was a thump. Her body relaxed itself in her unconscious state, and the men pulled the chains out of the ground like roots of a flower, keeping her frail little pail wrists and ankles embraced within the shackles. They pulled her tiny body up with great ease and ran away, almost dissolving into thin air, blending with the light fog. The desert was now dark, and cold, and empty.

Just as she'd done before, the woman blinked open her feathery lashes and stared straight up. Except this time, when she moved, she wasn't chained; her arms and legs were free to move as they pleased. There was something else different too, she was inside. There were four walls and a ceiling, all evenly surrounding her. A small candle generously lit the room to reveal a small twin sized bed with a sheet and pillow, a little nightstand which the candle, almost melted down to it's end, sat upon, a tiny foil mirror above the bed, and a door at the far left corner of the room. Aside from the other things which she kindly appreciated and was thrilled to be permitted to, the door was by far the most wonderful thing of all. It was metal with large steel bolts; a thick metal frame engulfed it.

It wasn't welcoming, it was cold and intimidating, but it was still a door; a sign that there was a way out. Whether or not she would ever get out wasn't important, it just meant that there was a way. She looked at it a final time, imagining opening it and walking into her own household and falling onto her own bed. The young woman's eyes started to water as she remembered her home, but she shook the thought from her mind and directed her attention elsewhere.

She studied the candle; it was melted down to the bottom, its wax dripped down the sides and across the top of the little wooden nightstand. As she followed the modest trails of wax, she noticed a drawer in the nightstand. Filled with curiosity and excitement, she shuffled on her knees to the drawer, sitting on her feet so that her arms were level with the nightstand. Her hands hesitated over the handle, but she disregarded the disappointment lurking within the nightstand, and yanked the drawer open. To her surprise, she found an envelope with no address. Delicately, she picked it up as if it were a newborn and started to open it, tearing the seal with careful hands. The suspense was exhausting, but she made no rush of extracting the note within, afraid if she handled it too roughly, it would fall to pieces, and she would be alone again. She unfolded the note with her delicate hands and started to read.

_Dearest captive,_

_Welcome to your new home. This is going to be where you shall spend the rest of your days, so make yourself comfortable, please. The team in charge of your health shall be Hidan and Kakuzu. Twice a day, they shall bring you your meals and anything else you require. I, however shall be in charge of your person over-all. You are now mine; you are not your own person, are we clear? You belong to me and the rest of the organization. If you wish to speak to me, please inform Hidan or Kakuzu when either bring you your necessities next, and I will have them bring you to my room where we can talk. _

_Also, we have rules. You are not permitted to leave your room unless stated by me, and only me. You do not have the right to speak unless directly spoken to. If you have a request, write it down on the pad of paper either Hidan or Kakuzu bring you when they bring you your new clothes and sheets, which is probably soon, and slip it under the door, someone passing by will pick it up eventually. And lastly, you will never go outside, it is forbidden. Remember, if you break my rules, there will be consequences._

_Have a nice stay, and welcome to the Akatsuki,_

_Deidara_

**So yeah, was that intense or what? JUST KIDDING! but seriously, this story is currently my life and my OC's (which shall come later) are my babies, so if you don't mind, try not to hurt their feelings ok? w0**

**Naruto world isn't mine, everything else that isn't originally in the series is. :)**


	2. Alone

"The Akatsuki? What's that?" she wondered to herself out loud. Aside from the amount of grief she was experiencing, she was devastatingly confused. What was the Akatsuki? She'd never heard of them in her small part of the Village Hidden in the Leaves. What were they? What did they need her for? Where they to be feared or rather worshipped?

Before she could wonder to herself anymore, there was a creak from behind; someone was at the door, and they were coming in. She sat motionless on the floor, with the note seemingly frozen to her hands. She turned her head, silhouetted by the candle light, over her frail shoulders and peered at the door with wide petrified eyes.

"Here are your things," said a man as he pushed in a cart filled with curious little items. There was something familiar about his voice, thought the woman. It sounded like the aggravated voice of the man that had spoken to her the other night; the man with pity scratching through his throat.

As he walked closer into the dim candle light, the woman studied his being, starting from his head. His short, slicked back hair was grey, but his face held no wrinkles filled with the wisdom of life, and yet knowledge and experience seemed to flood in his crimson eyes. He wore a frown of annoyance across his mouth, but there was no sign of anger or frustration. His strong jaw seemed quaintly delicate for no apparent reason, and his entire mug was framed evenly by the red fabric that lined the inside of his enormous cloak collar which he wore unzipped all the way to the middle of his well-built abs. Around his neck was a necklace with a circular silver pendant, dangling from a delicate chain, caressing an upside-down triangle within it. Turning her attention back to the coat, the woman noticed it wasn't all black like she'd remembered it in the desert. Randomly scattered about the dark surface were red swirly clouds. A curious thing, she thought, but just as before, her wonders were wiped away from her mind by the sharp tone of the man's voice.

"What are you staring at?" he snapped. The young lady's head quickly turned back, facing the nightstand and the note as it did before he'd come in.

The bed next to her squeaked as something was tossed on it.

"There are your sheets and new clothes," the woman turned to look at them. A stack of crisply folded fabric, now lying lopsided from carelessly being tossed, sat upon the naked bed. Two of the fabrics were white, her sheets she guessed. Two more were black, and the third had a pattern similar to the man's cloak, all undoubtedly her new clothes.

"Change," he ordered. She turned back around to look at his expression; it was completely serious with his arms crossed and his tightened jaw, yet there was a smirk on his mouth that he could not conceal. She'd been through a lot already, changing in front of this man seemed to be nothing, and still she could not help but whimper.

"Please…," her sobbing whisper was torturous; the amount of anguish and innocence was too much to bear accompanied by the wilted presence of her pitiful body.

The man sighed, loosening his arms a bit and softening his scornful eyes, she had been through quite a lot, and now looking at her more carefully, he noticed her flaccid figure. Her long scarlet hair was knotted and dirty from being tossed, pulled, and thrown to the ground, he entire body was covered in bruises, cuts, and dry blood, only to be shielded half-heartedly by her golden sleeveless kimono. One of her eyes was purple and the brow drooped down, swollen from being hit. Her bottom lip was enflamed and a small amount of blood was visible on the corner of her mouth.

Shaking his thoughts and considerations, he refused to succumb to her pathetic condition. He stood firmly again, and stared at her intensely, with no concern of being lost in her black eyes, for they were now hazy with defeat and sorrow.

"Change. Now," he said again with ferocity, as if fire spewed from his stomach. Giving up, the woman obediently obeyed and started to undress before him. As she took of her kimono, the grey haired man noticed the severity of her wounds, the bruises along her stomach and inner thighs were disturbing and her chest was green from contusions. His eyes softened again in slight pity. She was still a young girl, innocent and untouched, with only the fate to be tainted by the men of their organization. Pity.

Delicately, her faded hands picked up a long sleeve fitted black shirt. Gently pulling it over her aching head, she stuck her arms through the tight sleeves. Next, she put on the black pants, which clung to her skin like a fresh coat of paint on a wall. Last was the cloak.

She held it up in front of her, studying it with lifeless eyes. She was overpowered, and now she would have to prove that by wearing the dishonoring garment she wielded in her shaking hands.

She was afraid. Putting on that cloak meant being one of them, and she wanted so badly to not be. Wearing that degrading uniform symbolized her weakness and succumbing to a higher power. She would never be herself again. She would never again be Harumi.

As she slowly slid into the cloak, the man spoke to her, kindly and more thoughtful than before, "My name is Hidan by the way… My partner is Kakuzu; we will be tending to you everyday."

Her hands still shook as she zipped up the garment until it stopped at her chin and looked up at her attendant. She noted his eyes weren't looking at her; they were staring at the wall to his left, as if he were avoiding her mourning face. Out of habit, she drooped her weary head and bowed in respect as a response to his informative statement.

Catching a glimpse of her modest action out of the corner of his eye, Hidan turned his head to face her. She sluggishly started to rise when he asked, "What about you? Got a name?"

Standing straight again, the tired woman looked at the ground and answered with a voice as soft as a sakura petal, "Kohana… But I prefer my first name, Harumi, if you don't mind…" Her black eyes flashed up to meet his, but only for a moment.

She was a shy woman, polite and sweet; as blameless as a new born bird that hadn't begun to fly through the world's harsh cold wind.

"Well then, _Harumi_," Hidan reached over to grab a tray from the cart he'd pushed in, "here is your food. Either I or my partner shall see you for your next meal in twelve hours." He handed Harumi the steel tray, sending a shiver up her spine when her sensitive hands met its chilly surface. Before looking down to observe what he'd actually just handed her, she stared at him as he left, his back facing her with a dim light from the hallway silhouetting his shape. He didn't turn to look at her as he pulled the door closed, slamming it shut.

It was quiet again. She couldn't even here his footsteps as he drudged through the blank hallway.

Dropping her tray to the ground; the food she didn't even glance at falling from its place, Harumi fell to her knees and began to weep. There was no going back, and there was no way out. Two meals a day and she wasn't permitted to speak freely. Locked in a tiny room for the rest of her existence, and if she were permitted to leave, she could only travel where they sent her, which could never be good. And by no means was she allowed to go outside and see the world ever again. It was now that she realized how truly terrifying this place really was.


	3. Nightmares

**Ok, so far you've met Harumi, Deidara, Hidan, and Kakuzu (kinda). **

**You know that the Akatsuki has taken Harumi captive for some reason (hopefully you found that tiny bit of foreshadowing earlier ;D) and that she's from the Leaf Village and was dragged through the Suna desert (Sand desert). **

**NOW you continue reading and stay a tad bit confused! :D **

She cried for hours on end, her tears falling onto the open wounds in her cheeks and palms. As she cried, her quiet stuttering breaths for air eventually lulled her into a peaceful sleep. The rest she'd been deprived of for two days brought serene dreams of her comfortable home in the Leaf Village. Harumi allowed them take over her mind as she felt her body slowly growing numb.

_She was standing alone in the village square. All was quiet, not a single shop keeper manned their stores, no traders shouted out special deals to by-passing patrons, not even a single bird chirped in the hollow air. A small warm breeze flashed by softly._

_Her hand searched for her swollen black eye that was no longer swollen. Looking down at herself, she noticed she was clean now and dressed in silky pink kimono that was covered with intricate random flower patterns, the one she'd worn to the sakura festival earlier that year. Her scarlet hair was held up in a high uniform bun by a delicate turquoise comb, and her feet were comfortably surrounded by silk slippers._

"_Harumi! Harumi!" She could hear the familiar high-pitched voice of a young boy coming from behind her, echoing throughout the empty streets. As she swerved her head to face it, she saw a tiny figure running toward her. "Harumi!" It repeated._

"_Hiroki?" She squinted her eyes, recognizing the boy as he came closer. "Hiroki!" She widened her eyes in surprise and joy._

"_It's me Harumi! It's me!" The little boy was so close now, clear and visible as if he was actually there, running toward her. He was little, weight reasonably suited for his height, his short, dark brown hair flaunted limply as he ran, his black eyes held joy and innocence, as displayed by the giant smile which smothered his face. He was wearing a kimono as well, but it was jet black and cotton._

"_Hiroki!" Harumi started to cry as the boy's head finally rammed into her stomach, the force knocking her back a step._

"_Harumi, where did you go? Why did you leave me, why did you leave us?" The little boy asked, his big eyes shimmered tears of disappointment as he looked up at her. Harumi petted his head, looking down at him, eyes locked on his. She was perplexed as to who else he was addressing, so she looked up and noticed two people standing behind the boy about three feet away. It was an older couple, the man was tall and bald with a large gray moustache hiding his mouth, and the woman's face was covered in tired wrinkles, her head covered by gray pinned up hair._

"_Harumi? Don't you know we love you?" The shaky voice of the old women was heart wrenching when paired with those words. "Your brother misses you; your father misses you; I miss you. Come home, please child."_

_Tears silently escaped Harumi's eyes and quietly slid down her cheeks. She looked at her parents, down at her beloved little brother, then back to her elderly mother as she replied with a scratchy voice, "I can't…"_

"_What do you mean, Harumi? Of course you can," stated the stern old man. _

_The little boy pulled at her kimono wrap, "Harumi! Harumi, please come back! You promised you'd teach me how to throw kunai! You promised! You can't break you're promise, Harumi, you're my big sister!"_

_Harumi shook as she drenched the little boys face in the tears that fell from her chin as she looked down at him, the drops mixing with his own stream of sadness. She lifted him up and held him in her arms as they cried into each other's shoulders._

_As they cried, it became cold, the warm wind froze and whirled around her, causing the comb to drop from her bun and wisp her hair free, but she disregarded it and continued to hug her baby brother. Something was off though. Soon she could feel something falling through her fingers, and the little body in her arms growing lighter. She stopped crying and pulled her puzzled face from his shoulder to look at her hand, it was filled with sand. She looked over at Hiroki, His eyes and mouth were empty, quickly filling with sand as well. Her eyes widened in sheer horror as she screamed, "Hiroki!" The boy was quickly disinagrating into sand, sifting through her arms and fingers. She looked up, and her parents, too, were hollowed and falling apart. The wind swirled around her, turning the buildings to dust, the sky turning dark._

_She now stood in the vast Suna desert, the one she was carried through the night before. The devious laughing of a man's deep voice flooded the sky, echoing off of nothing. Harumi screamed in pain as her ears bled from the disturbing voices corrupting her head. She could feel herself sinking into the sand. The ground beneath her quickly started to funnel down into nothing as the laughing grew louder. "Stop! Stop!" Her voice cracked from screaming and crying. _

_She fell down the hole she'd been sinking into with the sand, only to land on more of it while it continued to pour on top of her. She yanked herself up and looked toward a cylinder of glass which surrounded her; she was trapped in an hour-glass. The sand was burying her quickly, so she stood up and ran to the glass, pounding her fist and screaming, "Help! Help! Let me out!" The sand was up to her chin and suddenly a giant face appeared before her. It's enormous blue eye stared at her, the other covered by a blanket of blonde hair, the man's smile laughed at her tiny person as it was being buried alive._

"Aghhh!" Hiromi screamed as she shot up in a cold sweat. Awakened by her nightmare she sat there on the cold cement ground shaking and panting. Her eyes were wide with terror. She was leaning on her arms behind her, but brought up her right hand to caress her head. What a terrible nightmare, she thought.

**Huh? HUUUUUH? lol soo, what'd ya think? Some backround info maybe some idk, FORESHADOWING *wink*wink* I don't knoo-oow? e-e**

**lol so hmu and leave a nifty little review if you can, I'd really like to know what ya peeps think! 3**

btw-new update coming soon!


	4. The Book

**TODAY IS MY BIRTHDAY! :D**

**In other news, feedback is a love 3**

After she'd calmed herself down, allowing the horrible scene to settle in her mind, she looked over at the food she'd dropped earlier. Near her feet laid a metal tray with a metal bowl tossed ungraciously upon its side, causing it to have spilled a white, mushy, lumpy looking substance. There was also a metal cup to the right of the tray, also on its side, leaking a lake of purplish-red liquid, soaking a white pad of paper and pencil.

Realizing that this was the paper earlier described in her note (the only source of free communication she had) Harumi disregarded the mess, crawled over to the soaking stationary, and pulled it out of the fluid with her thumb and index finger, studying it with a rancid expression.

She stood up, awkward and off-balance from just waking up, and walked over to the nightstand to set the paper by the candle to dry. She looked at the candle and noticed something different.

Before she'd gone to sleep, the candle was practically dissolved; melted to the nub, but now, there was a fresh, never-before-used stick that flamed brighter and stronger than the previous one. Curious as she was, she disregarded it and placed the pad of paper next to it.

Exhausted from her nightmare, Harumi faced the bed to lie down, and the noticed that the two folded sheets weren't as they were before either. Some one had come in and made her bed as well, also generously leaving a comforter neatly folded at the foot of the bed. How out of it was I?_, _she wondered.

She stood perplexed and deep in curiosity when she thought of the drawer. She peered over her shoulder to look at it and wondered if the kind stranger had left her a surprise. She turned around and knelt down, hesitating her hand over the little brass knob that separated her and the contents of the drawer. She withdrew her hand slightly, assuming she'd just gone mad, but eventually gave into her nosiness and yanked the drawer open while simultaneously slamming her eyes shut, deeply afraid of the emptiness she might find.

Something was there though; she could hear its weight shift as the drawer moved unexpectedly beneath it. Slowly opening one eye, she studied the object in the drawer.

Sitting in the drawer was a little blue book. Harumi picked it up, sat on her bed, and studied it further.

It was leather bound and thick with pages. She opened it to the first page and out slipped a small piece of ripped paper onto her lap. Picking it up gently, she brought it to her face and read it silently, "Thought you'd like someone to talk to," there was no signature. She flipped through the pages, all empty, waiting for what she had to share.

She held it close to her heart and closed her eyes; this book was special, and so was the wonderfully mysterious person that had left it. They knew how desperately lonely she would grow in that cold dark room, and in how much pain she already was in. She opened her eyes and pulled the soft leathery book away from her chest.

"I suppose I might as well…," as she trailed off of her sentence, Harumi scanned the room for a pencil, flashing her eyes across the nightstand, next to her on the bed, then finally locating it on the floor also in the spilled drink, just as the pad of paper had been.

Rocking herself off of the bed, she got up and daintily walked toward the pencil, her new cloak, stiff and cold from never being worn before, felt uncomfortable and rustled a little as she moved.

She bent down and picked up the little stick of wood and wondered to herself why the mess hadn't been picked up. The bed was made, the candle was new, but why hadn't they bothered to clean up the mess? Probably didn't have anything to clean it with, she convinced herself as she walked back to the bed.

About to sit down, Harumi caught herself from sitting on the little piece of ripped paper with the charitable note on it. She picked it up and noticed the scribbles looked unfamiliar to the ones she'd read moments ago. She held it closer to her eyes to read, "P.S. – no one may know of this book" inscribed on the back of the note.

She looked down at the cobalt leather rectangle that sat upon her bed again with awe and considered how intensely important it was now.

This little book was like a newborn baby monster, if found, it would surely be destroyed. But like a child, it was innocent; posing no threat, and responsible for nothing.

Concurrently turning and sitting, she picked up the treasure and opened the first page. "Well, here goes nothing…," she said under her breath as she picked up the pencil and darted it toward the page. The thing she wrote, and would ever write first was which day of her captivity she was in, today being day three she decided.

_Day 3_

_My name is Harumi Kohana, I am twenty years old, and have been taken prisoner by the Akatsuki. I was born and raised in Konoha, Village Hidden in the Leaves. My hair is red and I usually wear it up in a bun, but unfortunately I shook out the gold silky ribbon that held it when I was being abducted. It matched my kimono that I was wearing, the kimono that my father had bought me for my birthday this year. It had no sleeves and a stiff collar, the legs had slits on the side from the hip down, and there was a flower pattern in the same gold color it had been in all along the chest. It was so beautiful; my father really shouldn't have gotten it for me… He was a good man; stern, but compassionate. He was bald and old, his eyes appeared closed in his tired aged face. He shielded his mouth with a gray mustache and always held his arms together under the sleeves of his blue-gray kimono. When I was little, he would tell me stories of the wars and when the village was attacked by a bijuu named Kyuubi, which was eventually contained within a boy in our village, his name I don't remember, but I'm sure I've seen him before. I would constantly bother my poor father with pointless questions which were meaningless and held no value, but each time he would patiently answer as well as he could. His laugh was weak and frail, but it held all the joy he'd ever experienced in his life. I never saw him cry, not once… I will miss him so much… My mother was kind as well, but she didn't really speak with me much. She was too interested in what she wanted me to be, not me personally. She always wanted me to be a florist; I was never sure as to why though. She was a good woman, and I will miss her dearly as well. I think that I will miss my little brother most of all, perhaps. His name was Hiroki; he was six. He was more like a son than a brother to me. He looked up to me for everything. Every time I saw him, he always had a giant smile across his little innocent face. He normally wore white shorts and a blue shirt with his messy brown hair always shaking on his head. He didn't like wearing shoes though; he said they slowed him down. I never really understood it, but when I wanted to be fast for some reason, I would always take off my shoes. He told me everything that went through his modest head. His dreams, his hopes, even his deepest secrets. Like my father, he never cried either, or at least not when he was around me. He's such a strong little boy. I hope that losing me will help him to become stronger. I wish I could tell him how sorry I am for leaving him…_

*BANG, BANG, BANG* someone was pounding on the door. Harumi's eyes widened as she broke into a sweat, she quickly closed the book, tossed it with the pencil and the note into the drawer, and slammed it closed with her foot.

"C-," she quickly stopped herself, remembering she wasn't allowed to speak. When the person didn't automatically open the door, she walked over to it, and slowly pulled the handle, hiding behind the giant steel rectangle as she opened it.

When they still didn't come in, she peered from behind the door, still hiding most of herself, and stared at the blank wall across from her door.

No one was there, just a little candle mounted on the wall, flickering in the silent darkness. She tip-toed under the door frame, poked her head into the hall, and swished her greasy red hair left and right as she glanced down the hallway, desperately trying to make out if anyone was down the narrow path. No one; just darkness on either side.

She decided she just hadn't seen them walk in, so Harumi turned back to face her room. No one was there, just the still cold air and the little dancing candle lights.

Terribly frightened, she started to sweat, her breathing becoming hoarse and her eyebrows furrowed in confused fear. More afraid of the silence than the tortures that awaited her for breaking a rule, she mustered up the courage to send a question into the darkness.

"H-hello..?" she stuttered quietly.

"Hello..? Hello..? Hello..? ..," echoing of her voice filled the empty walkway.

She froze, began to shake, then continued, "I-is anyone there..?"

"Is anyone there..? Is anyone there..? Is anyone there..? ..," a bead of sweat dripped down her forehead as she began to consider if it was too late to go back to her nightmare.

She straightened her back and took in a deep breath.

"Hello?" she said more confidently, trying to hide any obvious insecurity she had. Her voice echoed down to a whisper, it went silent, and then a reply shot back.

"Hello. Hello! HELLO!" The voice ran down the hall, getting louder and closer. It was her voice. Its echo darted back to her; yelled at her, screamed at her, then finally it reached Harumi, piercing through her, screaming her voice into her ears while blowing past with a strong gust of invisible wind. The voice faded down the other end of the hall.

A stream of frightened tears fell from her swollen black eye, her lip started to quiver, and she suddenly felt like the lonely little box of a room she had to stay in was the most welcoming place in the world.

"Where am I…?" she sobbed. Closing her eyes and taking in a deep calming breath, Harumi held herself, leaned on the doorframe, and slowly slid down to sit. She would sit, and she would wait. No matter how much longer she had until her next visit, she would wait to be escorted to the man named Deidara. She needed explanations.

**Hope you like it so far! :D**

**Be sure to check out my deviantART page too! :)**

**the link is on my profile :D**


	5. Kakuzu

**Short page, sorry... :\**

**O well :3**

* * *

><p>She slept in that position for a while, a dark and dreamless sleep, only providing much needed rest.<p>

The candle on the wall continued to dance solemnly in its loneliness. A spider sat on the wall, a couple of feet away from the unconscious girl's head. It was brown and small, little strands of hair for legs.

Quickly, it scaled down the wall toward the red mess of hair, shiny and tangled from not being washed, only to evade it and continue its journey to the floor. Its little steps were almost audible in the dead silence, in fact when it passed by her ear, Harumi could hear the pitter-patter of its tiny feet.

Startled by the noise, she jumped, eyes open and mind fully alert. Although, once the spider passed, the faint sound of footsteps continued. They grew louder and louder, but stayed at a faint tap on the ground, like a leaky faucet's drops getting bigger each time.

Harumi grew stiff, refusing to blink or breath, she sat motionlessly in fear of being greeted by the footsteps.

Accompanied by the little footsteps though was a squeaky noise, like the wheels of the cart that had been pushed into her room by Hidan before.

'That's it!' She thought. 'It's Hidan! He'll take me to Deidara!' Although Hidan scared her, she still was more comfortable around him than anyone else at the moment.

Finally the footsteps were right behind her. She turned and faintly smiled at the looming figure in the hallway. For some reason, he seemed a lot taller. 'Must just be because I'm sitting' she thought.

"What are you doing out of your room?" inquired an emotionless voice.

Harumi's smile faded. This wasn't Hidan.

"I-I'm sor-"

"Well? You have no business being out of your room! Do you know of the punishments you could receive for this?" the voice was frightening; it was low and cold.

"Someone knocked on my door," she whispered.

"Stop lying. That's impossible," demanded the figure.

He was close enough now that Harumi could see him, but she'd been too scared to, so she'd stared at the ground.

In front of her was a metal cart topped by a food tray, everything was like the last. Pushing the cart was a giant man. He wore the same cloak as everybody else, his nose and mouth were shielded by a mask, and he wore a hat covering his forehead and head. His eyes were green with no pupils.

Stuttering only slightly, Harumi glanced up at him and asked, "May I please speak with Deidara?" Her eyes flashed from his to the ground as she awaited a response.

"Follow me," he left the cart and was swallowed by the darkness of the hallway.

Scrambling to get to her feet, Harumi jumped up and ran down to catch up to him. Since she couldn't see anything, she didn't realize the man was right in front of her. She bumped into him and was knocked back to the ground. The man stopped.

"Watch where you're going," he said.

"I-I'm sorry," she fumbled back up and walked more cautiously.

They continued on, Harumi falling hopelessly behind in the darkness, making sure she didn't accidently bump into the man again. Once again the man stopped.

"Where are you girl?"

"I'm sorry sir!" replied a faraway voice. The man sighed an annoyed sigh.

"Hurry up."

"U-umm… Sir?" asked a shaky voice. "Would you mind if I held your arm?"

"Ugh… Whatever…," he held out his arm and waited for the girl to reach it. Once she finally caught up to him, she waved her arms in the darkness and latched onto the brick arm, only to loosen her grip when she felt the annoyance of the man.

"Thank you…," she said under her breath.

They continued on for a while down the never ending hallway, when the man finally spoke, "What is your name?"

She looked up blindly at where she thought his face would be and replied, "Kohana Harumi, but just Harumi is fine."

He didn't respond.

"What's yours?" she wondered.

"Kakuzu," he said. His voice never seemed to change.

"Pleased to meet you…," Harumi's edict never failed her.

They continued down the hall in silence for the rest of the time.

* * *

><p><strong>OH HAI 3<strong>

**FEEBACK PLEASE! :D**

**Thanks for readin! Hope you wanna keep up with it if you got this far! xD**


	6. This is Serious

**thought I'd give you guys a break from that BORING oc Harumi!**

**so here you go!**

**Some canon characters my loves! :D**

* * *

><p>*Meanwhile in Konoha*<p>

"Lady Tsunade, there's been a report of a woman gone missing near the south of the village," a woman with pinned up black hair and a black kimono stood anxiously in the door frame of the Hokage's office.

The room was large and mostly vacant, save the reasonably large desk centered at the end of the room. Its occupant was a blonde haired woman, reclining leisurely in a chair facing the wall made of windows. She seemed to be studying the droplet patterns from the night's rain that fell upon the glass.

Upon hearing the information stated though, the blonde woman turned her chair around to reveal a large bust concealed by a green wrap vest. She looked at the woman in the doorway and asked, "Information?"

The black-haired woman instinctively walked briskly over to the desk awaiting her on the other side and set a stack of papers on top of it.

"Her name is Kohana Harumi; she's twenty years old and trained as a ninja for three years. She stopped after she passed the chunnin exam, although she was said to have great potential -."

"Shizune, can you get to the point please?" the Hokage was obviously losing her patience and uninterested in the back story, "Any details about her abduction?"

The other woman blushed in her embarrassment and continued, "She was said to have been taken around 1:30 A.M. last Saturday night in her house."

"Saturday…? That was nearly four days ago! Why am I just hearing about this now?"

Shizune paused, as if she were holding something back.

"Is something wrong?" the woman behind the desk looked up at her.

"Well," she mumbled, "m'lady, all but one witness was murdered, no one was aware of it until just now…"

"Go on…?"

"It was her mother and father that were killed, her younger brother was spared. However, he was left to rot in a closet, tied up and muffled. Their neighbor hadn't seen them in a while and became suspicious. She walked over to the house to see if they were alright, but when no one answered the door…," she paused, closed her eyes, and continued, "the woman looked in through the window and saw the two bodies, rotting in their own blood. She ran inside, the back door wide open, and looked for the little boy and Harumi, both of which she knew well. She couldn't find Harumi, but found the boy badly beaten in his bedroom closet, on the verge of death and surrounded by pools of blood and feces. So she ran home to tell her husband to inform us while she comforted the boy. He is in the hospital now, and he won't talk about anything. We were thinking that maybe you could convince him to…"

"What's his room number?" Tsunade was already up and out from behind her desk, rushing toward the door.

"C84," Shizune remembered something, "when you get there, prepare yourself and don't be afraid of his condition!"

"Thank you Shizune!" And the Hokage was on her way to the hospital.

Tsunade burst through the door of the hospital, dripping wet from walking in the pouring rain, and demanded to see the boy. A meek balding old man with glasses and a long white coat walked up to her and led her to his room, leaving the stunned lobby as it was.

They walked at a brisk pace, Tsunade looking as if she were leading the doctor as she walked nearly in front of him.

"Excuse me m'lady," said the man coolly, "please, take it easy on the boy when you question him. He's been through a lot, and needs his rest."

"No promises," she replied honestly.

As they reached the door that had a plate inscribed 'C84' on it, the man attempted once

more to get through to her. They stopped at the door, Tsunade leaning on the wall with her head down as she impatiently tried to appreciate what the man was saying.

"He's in bad shape, please try to take it easy with the questions," he looked down at a clipboard stacked with papers that he was carrying, "his name is Hiroki."

"Thank you doctor," said the Hokage with a sigh as she faced the door to walk in.

She gently swung it open to see a young brunette boy, covered in bandages and casts, lying on a small white bed, staring out a little window into the darkness of the rain.

"Hello Hiroki," was the woman's greeting. She sounded sweet and loving, someone he could trust.

"Who's there? Are you the nurse?"

"No, I'm Tsunade, the Hokage," she corrected him.

"Hello Miss. I suppose you're here to ask about the attack? Well, I'm sorry, but I can't answer you," he said tartly.

Tsunade sat down next to his bed after quietly creeping over to it and said, "I know this is hard for you, but your sister is in big trouble. She needs your help, and so do I. I want to help you find her."

The boy turned to face her, and now an eye patch was visible on his right eye, something that had been concealed due to his turned head. His good eye was tearing up and his swollen lip quivered, "they took her."

"Sweetheart, who is they?" she was worried now by the boy's disfigured mug. His jaw was obviously broken, he was missing an eye, part of his hair was pulled from the left of his head, and an ear had been cut off.

"The Akatsuki…," the boy whispered as he started to cry, a stream leaking from his eye.

Tsunade gasped and grabbed hold of her chair arms; she then brought up her hands to her head and rubbed her eyes. She sat there for a moment, silent and stunned. She felt awful, letting this happen to a family in her village that she was responsible for. 'This should've never happened' she thought.

"M'lady?" Tsunade lifted her head as the boy asked, "You'll find Harumi, right?"

She looked at him solemnly for a moment then replied, "I'll do everything I can." With that, she stood up, thanked the boy for his time, and was on her way when the boy stopped her at the door, "It was a blonde man!" She stopped at the doorframe. "It was a blonde man with a ponytail, and there were two others too! One with gray hair, and the other completely cloaked!"

Tsunade paused, "Thank you Hiroki. That's very helpful. Rest now." She left the room and walked back to her office.

* * *

><p><strong>WHAT YOU THINK BOUT THEM APPLES? xD<strong>

**Hope you liked it, there's gonna (hopefully) be lots of consecutive updates since I'm on….**

**WINTER BREAK! :D**


	7. Get Ready

**Hey, sorry I haven't updated in a while.. just haven't really been motivated... :c**

**but here is page 7! :D**

* * *

><p>The next day brought an early sun and a fresh air. Tsunade had been in her office all night, sifting through stacks of important papers for anything she could find on the Akatsuki. The morning light beamed through the windows behind her, dancing on her desk, scrolls, and papers.<p>

It was about five thirty in the morning; the usual noises of the day had not yet filled the town or the building. However, faint footsteps could be heard in the hallway of the early rising ninjas, or the more sluggish ones of the janitor that passed by every now-and-then.

"It just doesn't make sense," Tsunade's voice was tired and aggravated, and above all, worried. She didn't know what they wanted, why they were in her village, or how they came in unnoticed. Was this some kind of warning? That they were plotting to attack the Leaf? She didn't know, just kept looking over papers and through her bingo book with glassy eyes that really didn't soak in the information given to them.

Walking in with a tray of food and some tea was her modest assistant Shizune. She walked over to the Hokage's desk, making sure to walk quietly, incase Tsunade was extra irritable this morning.

"M'lady, why don't you take a break for a minute; give yourself a chance to eat and rest a little?"

The exhausted blonde woman drooped her head and sighed then looked up at her subordinate, agreeing that a small break wasn't a bad idea. She got up from behind her desk and invited Shizune to accompany her outside for breakfast.

After climbing to the roof of the building, Tsunade promptly collapsed onto the ground to sit, Shizune following the action, but much more gracefully.

A melted sea of gold drenched the sky as the sun began to rise, its warmth beginning to thaw away the cold dew of the night. The village was already peacefully busy even at such an early hour. Shizune shifted uneasily at the Hokage's side, obviously about to ask her something.

"M'lady?" she began shyly, "what is going to happen to Hiroki?"

The other woman turned her head lazily, then with more seriousness sat forward to rest her elbows on her knees. "I'm not sure…," she said looking toward the horizon. A bird flew by, sending rays of light to places they'd not yet reached. "I suppose he will be placed with another family, one with a son older than him might be best."

"Oh…," she trailed off, "What about the girl, Harumi?" She locked her eyes back on Tsunade who didn't seem to hear her, but she did, concluding this with a deep breath as she closed her eyes.

"I don't know Shizune… It's just so vague. What if it's a trap and the girl is bate? They'd probably want me to send out a bunch of nin to search for their hideout, killing or trapping them all and reducing our numbers, leaving them an opening to enter the village and take over. I can't put my entire village at risk for the sake of one girl. Don't get me wrong, I feel terrible, but there is nothing we can do for her. Unless..."

"Huh?" Dark black eyes darted toward Tsunade, "You mean…?"

"Yes," she said nodding, "but I'm not exactly sure how to persuade them…"

"Shall I schedule a meeting?"

"Yes, but don't give anything away, if they find out someone has only gone missing, they might not think much of it. I know that none of our evidence is certain, but something… Something just doesn't feel right," the Hokage trailed off in her own confusion, allowing her brows to subconsciously furrow in a perplexed state.

The subordinate jumped up, faced her superior, and saluted, "I will do everything I can ma'am!" and with that, she was gone.

Tsunade sat alone for another minute, listening to the birds chirping and the low hum of her village. The sun had risen all the way up from behind the forest now, soaking into the Hokage's skin, sending goosebumps along her arms. She closed her eye and took in a deep breathe. "He'd better be here by noon...," and with that she got up, and started back toward her office.

* * *

><p><strong>First of all, if you've even made it this far: THANK YOU SO MUCH FOR READING IT! T^T<strong>

**and I know its kinda poopish... I'm sorry :c**


	8. Answers

**OMG if you 've made this far I forever love you! 3**

**in other new, please enjoy my little story**

* * *

><p>*Back in the Akatsuki's Layer*<p>

The hallway seemed to go on forever, at one point Harumi thought she was dead and started to cry, only to be awakened from her fears by a slap to the face and a prompt, "Shut up!" to which so quietly obeyed, choking back her sobs.

But now, barely visible was a little yellow dot. As the couple inched closer, the dot grew larger, and larger, until eventually a small candle was evident in the center.

"Now," Kakuzu began, his monotone voice as dark as ever, "as you know, you are not allowed to speak unless directly spoken to, correct?"

She nodded, whispering a small, "yes" also.

"Good," he continued, "also, when you walk into the room, look at no one, even if they are talking to you. Just stayed kneeled down and keep your head bowed."

Harumi remained silent.

"And lastly," he sighed, "don't try and fight back. It's not even worth it."

The girl looked up at him with fearful wilted eyes which were now noticeable due to the candlelight dancing mockingly within them.

Ignoring her, Kakuzu stopped them, "Remember those rules, and it won't be as bad."

"Huh!" Harumi gasped in fear. What was going to happen to her?

_Creeeeek! _A small door in front of the two cracked open, slowly revealing a dimly lit room. Much to her surprise, the young girl didn't notice it before, probably because she'd been so locked up in her fears.

Looking into the tiny room and noticing a group surrounding something invisible, Harumi twitched and began to break into a cold sweat. Immediately though, she remembered what her escort had explained to her and slammed to chin to her chest in a bowing form.

A tug at the arm led her into the room which was now hidden behind her mangled hair, now burgundy and curling from not being washed in so long. After being placed in what felt like the middle of the room, Harumi felt a strong hand on her shoulder which instantly shoved her onto her knees.

"Hello child," spat a voice. Already familiar with their irritating tone, Harumi knew who was speaking to her which kept her silent.

The room was silent, not even a breath was audible. The voice continued, "I'm assuming you have several questions, correct?"

"Yes sir," Harumi responded meekly, almost accidently lifting up her head in the process.

When she didn't say anything else, the voice responded impatiently, "Well…? What do you want to know? We'll tell you everything," it stated reassuringly.

Taking in a deep breath and slamming her eyes shut, Harumi asked gently, "Who are you …?" She paused and opened one of her pinched eyes, slammed it shut again, then continued her interrogations, "Where am I? What do you want from me? Why did you kill my family? And my brother, why was he tortured?" A tear escaped her eyelids tight walls at the though of her family, she quickly recollected herself though and waited for a response.

After a moment of silence, the voice answered to each of her questions accordingly, "Well," it began, "we are the Akatsuki, and you are in our domain. We killed your family to eliminate any witnesses, and Hidan likes to play around, so your brother was a reasonable toy for him," Harumi let out an inaudible squeal and let a couple more tears drip down her nose at the thought of the last response, but no one noticed her distress so the mocking voice continued, "and what we want from you… Well, you can't really give it to us; it's more of a fact of us using it."

This was confusing, in fact, the poor young girl didn't understand at all, "I'm sorry, but, what is it you want?" Her voice was obviously bewildered.

"Your body."

Harumi stopped crying. Her eyes widened and she began to shake. "I-I-I'm s-sorry-y si-r…?" she managed to mumble in her petrified state, "b-b-ut for wha-..?"

"Relax, it isn't what you think," the voice reassured, almost annoyed by her assumptions, "we need a body to encase our bijuu, Gobi…"

"What!" she snapped her neck up to stare up at the blonde haired man who in turn looked down at her in disgust, but ignored the fact that she'd disobeyed her orders provided by Kakuzu.

"Calm down, would you?" he said in an irritated, "We're not going to use your body; we'll be using your child's. Bah! Did you really think we were interested in you? You wouldn't cooperate with us! We need to raise the ultimate weapon, one that would trust us from the very beginning."

Red eyebrows furrowed over wide clueless eyes, "But… I don't have a child…?"

Deidara groaned, "I swear, we couldn't have picked a stupider one. Look around you! Does it look like any of us can give birth!"

Harumi swiveled her head around her. They were all men, except one, a purple haired woman with a flower of similar color stuck on one side of her head. Even upon seeing her though, the young girl looked back at the man in front of her and replied, "No."

"That's what I thought," he stated matter-of-factly, "So, you will be compliant?"

Taking in a deep breath, the girl closed her eyes and drooped her head. She thought of her mother, her strong willed mother, she wouldn't have agreed to this, she would have said something like, 'I'd rather die than serve you!' Harumi however was not as brave as her mother.

She let out the air built up in her chest and relaxed every muscle in her body. "I'm sorry mother, but I will never be able to live up to you…," was her last thought she'd ever think about her family.

At that moment she let everyone of them go and emptied her soul. She wouldn't have emotions, or feel anything; her heart would ache no longer for the sympathy or comfort of another person. She would be nothing, absolutely nothing; just a capsule for a body and nothing more.

* * *

><p><strong>SOOOOOOOOOO what ever shall Harumi do! D: <strong>

**stay tuned to find out! (please! TT^TT)**


	9. Agreement

**Super duper short chapter, only 400 words...**

**anyway, if you're reading this, I love you**

**that is all**

**enjoy my darling :)**

* * *

><p>"…Yes…," she submissively agreed, staying relaxed and unafraid of any further harm.<p>

"Perfect," Deidara laughed, "then, shall we begin?"

With a snap of his fingers, the other members left the room in an even line, Harumi still staring at the ground, unfazed by the people passing her and the man in front of her.

When the final person had left, they shut the door quietly behind them, leaving only Deidara and Harumi alone in the room.

Within seconds, the blonde's cloak was off and he was kneeling on one knee in front of his victim, so he could speak with her at eye level. He studied her and scorned when he came to her eyes and realized she wasn't looking back.

"Look at me!" Firmly, he grasped her jaw and yanked it up so her limp eyes met his infuriated ones. She'd been staring at the ground, looking like a zombie in her absent condition.

His eyebrows furrowed into an angry "v" shape and he let out an aggravated growl. He pressed his lips to hers, kissing hard and awkwardly, while the girl just sat there motionlessly, not interested in his false kiss or him.

Pulling back with an irritated frown on his face, the man shook Harumi's shoulder and demanded why she wasn't completely afraid of him and what was about to happen.

"Only be afraid of what can be avoided. If it cannot be avoided, show no fear," her black eyes stared at his, foggy and lacking emotion, "my father told me that once."

Deidara was infuriated now. He threw her jaw out of his hand and pushed her down on her back so he could lean over her in a threateningly terrifying way. "Fine," he growled, "if things won't be interesting, then let's just get this over with shall we?"

*Back in Konoha*

Tsunade stood behind her desk, hands behind her back, as she patiently awaited her guest. She stared out the window, gazing upon her temperate village and its people. She looked up to the sun and noticed its position as she shielded her eyes with a lazy right hand, it was almost noon.

_Knock! Knock! Knock! _went someone's knuckles on the door frame. "You wished to meet with me, Tsunade?" said a man's silky voice.

The Hokage turned around to greet her ally, "Gaara, so glad you could make it on time."

* * *

><p><strong>EVERYONE JUST CALM DOWN<strong>

**I know this is kinda lame, but let me just warn you**

**Deidara and Harumi do NOT end up together**

**tis strictly business...**

**but anyway, reviews are nice, they'll help me improve my next chapter! :D**


	10. Explanations

**Once again, if you are here, you are awesome**

**and I love you forever**

**I hope you enjoy this little silly chapter**

* * *

><p>"What seems to be the problem? My advisor told me you'd sent an urgent distress letter, but everything seems to be fine here," observed the young Kazekage.<p>

He was about sixteen years old, incredibly old to be running his own village, his maroon hair was shaggy and short and framed his eyebrowless face quite perfectly.

On the corner of his forehead was the Japanese symbol for "love" in a red similar to the color of his hair. His wardrobe consisted of a black long sleeve shirt along with long black pants accompanied by a tan vest and a large gorge which he carried around on his back.

Aside from all these factors though, one could easily detect that the most fascinating thing about this boy were his eyes. They were pupil-less sea foam green, shockingly noticeable due to the dark rings that outlined his eyelids which seemed to swallow them whole. They gazed toward the Hokage lazily, unamused and disappointed.

"Come with me and I'll explain," she stated, leading the young man out of her office and up toward the conference room.

Once they'd settled down onto couches and drank some tea, Tsunade explained her situation to her collaborator.

"So let me get this straight," said Gaara and he shifted from his sprawled leisurely position to resting his elbows on his knees and leaning forward in order to clarify, "you are asking me to allow you some of my nin so that you can go search for one measly girl? That just sounds unreasonable Tsunade!"

The Hokage sighed; she knew convincing him to agree with her was going to be difficult. "I know it sounds irrational, but something just doesn't feel right about this! I need some of your nin, maybe even you! There is something more to this than just a missing girl, I know it! It's not like the Akatsuki to just kidnap some random talentless person, and you know that!"

"I know, I know… I just…," the Kazekage looked toward the blonde whose expression was nothing but business, "I don't see what they could possibly be planning under these circumstances! It doesn't make sense."

"Which is why we need to find out," she was leaning forward now to, each glaring at the other intently when finally Gaara let out a sigh.

"Fine, I will allow you some of my nin, but only because I trust your judgment."

"Thank you Gaara, I appreciate your cooperation. When will they be ready?"

"Sometime later today, most likely around five tonight," said the boy, leaning back, now more relaxed than before.

"Perfect, I'll probably have recruited enough by then too…," considered Tsunade.

They sat in silence for a moment, glad to have reached a verdict, but soon Gaara had thought of something they hadn't yet brought attention to, "Do you have any idea where they could be?"

Tsunade stopped drinking her tea mid sip, then slowly set down her cup with a curious expression plastered across her face. Why hadn't she thought of that before? She wondered. "I'm not sure…," she admitted, "but, I might know someone that may be able to give us some clues."

In the hospital room C84 sat Hiroki with a nurse at his bedside helping him read a small colorful book. When the door opened and two large figures entered quietly, Hiroki and the nurse both looked up to see the Hokage and Kazekage side by side.

"Do you mind if we have a moment with the boy?" Tsunade asked the nurse, who nodded quickly in agreement, setting the book on a table next to the boy's bed. She did a few extra routine checks on the beeping monitors, then promptly left the room; informing its inhabitants that if anything was needed, to just let her know.

"Hello Miss," said Hiroki quietly, but was obviously more interested in the boy by her side, "who is he?" he asked jabbing a finger at the red haired man.

"Hiroki, this is Gaara, the Kazekage of Sunagakure. Gaara, this is Hiroki, the little brother of the woman who was kidnapped."

Gaara bowed to the boy who returned the gesture to the best of his abilities, then leaned back on a fluffy stack of white pillows. The child seemed calmer and more natural than before. The first time Tsunade had met with him, he'd seemed distant and odd. He might be more open about the subject, she assumed.

"Now, Hiroki," began the woman, "would you mind explaining to the Kazekage and I everything that happened to you the other night?"

"Yes ma'am…," he replied shyly.

"Great, just begin when you're ready," encouraged the Hokage as her companion pulled them up some chairs.

"Well," he started, "it was like any other night. I'd just come home from playing with my friends from the Ninja Academy, and my mother and sister were in the kitchen preparing dinner. My father sat on the back porch, playing his shamisen to the coy fish in the pond below. I'd started to set the table, making sure to do it exactly how my mother had shown me a week before. That night, my mother was preparing something special for us because my father had won a bingo game at a bar earlier that day; I never got to find out what it was…," Hiroki looked down and twiddled with his sheets, then looked out toward the kids playing down below the hospital.

Children laughed and squealed as they played, but one little boy had fallen and scraped his knee, his mother quickly going to check on him, making a funny face to cheer him up. They both stood and walked toward a slide where they would continue to enjoy one another's company.

"I wish I could taste my mother's cooking again…," he trailed off in thought as his eyes lingered back down toward his hands.

Gaara and Tsunade both exchanged a glance reading, 'maybe it's too soon,' but the boy continued his story, recaptivating their attention.

"Anyway, my father went to go get something from his room, I think it might have been the bingo card he'd won with; I'm not sure. But… He was taking an awful long time… My sister had brought the food out to the table, covered so it could be a surprise, and began to pour our tea. We all sat around the table eagerly, still waiting for my father to return, but eventually my mother decided to go check on him; he was pretty old, we could never be too sure. But, when she didn't come back…," he looked over at his audience, who sat intently waiting for what was to come next like what he was saying was a ghost story passed down by generations.

"When she didn't come back, that's when Harumi got up to go look for them. Then I was alone. It was scary, even though there were people around me, our house isn't very big, but that was the most alone I'd ever felt. Even though they're gone right now, and I have no one, I felt more alone then in that moment. I got up and started walking to the front door, backing up so I could see the entire room. There was something wrong, it was beyond obvious. I'd made my way to the door, but when I bumped into it, it was breathing. I couldn't move, I just barely turned my head to look up at a giant zombie looking man in a mask and cloak."

By now, the boy was clearly enveloped in the pains of that night, he clutched his elbows and his good eye opened wide in terror, but still, he continued, "someone from the room where my family was shouted out, 'I've got the girl and her parents are dead, can we go now?' and I saw him walk out, carrying my sister over his shoulder, she was unconscious at the moment. At the same time I saw them, the man behind me said, 'hey, Hidan, I think I found you a toy'. I looked back at the man holding my sister, his skin as pale as the moon, and his hair was grey and slicked back. On his back was a giant red three bladed sythe. I was automatically afraid of him."

Hiroki paused, mustering up the courage for what he was about to relive, "and then… They did this to me," he said pointing at his face. "He laughed while he cut off my ear, and chuckled when he poked my eye blind. He thought it'd be funny to jump on my right shin bone, then pull out some of my hair because it just seemed right. After all of this, I couldn't really feel my body, so I guess it wasn't really fun to him anymore. He tied me up and threw me in the closet to rot and die. Bless my neighbor. Had she not been there, I wouldn't be here." He concluded his painstaking story with a small giggle that no one really understood, probably just to shake off the memories.

"Is that all Hiroki?" inquired Gaara. Although it was a painful story to envision, there really wasn't anything to go off of.

"After I was locked in the closet, I could still hear their conversations. There were three of them. I don't remember exactly what they said; I could only make out a few things: Hidan, Kakuzu, Deidara, and Sand. That's all I remember," he enlightened.

"Sand?"

Tsunade looked over to Gaara with a mystified face, who seemed to be staring at something not visible to anyone else. Now the Sand was involved, or at least something about sand.

"Tsunade?" Gaara continued to stare into space, "Remember how I said I'd lend you a few of my nin?"

"Yes…?"

"Well, I think I'll be able to spare a couple more."

Tsunade said nothing, but that was enough. The two stood up and thanked Hiroki once again for being so open to them and they quietly left the building.

* * *

><p><strong>Alright, so maybe it wasn't that silly<strong>

**but hey, just tryin to make things interesting here**

**btw- thank you again and again and again :)**


	11. Pregnant

**Ugh... I hate this one**

**Hate it. Hate it. Hate it.**

**Bleh. Bleh. Bleh.**

**O well, read it anyway I guess..**

* * *

><p>*The Akatsuki's Hide-Out*<p>

Tap, tap, tap, tap… Threw the hall, the echoing of two people's off-beat footsteps were all that could be heard, well that, and the whooshing of the air as they progressed deeper into the darkness.

"Geeze, Deidara's had her in there for well over an hour. What could he possibly be doing to her?" said one of the men as he rubbed the side of his neck, tilting his head back in exasperation.

"It gets pretty boring down here," observed his cohort. "He's probably just having a little fun," he chuckled.

"Lucky bastard… He gets to have all the fun while we attend to the bitch like we're her maids or something!"

"Quit your whining Hidan! She's only been here for two days! It's all part of the plan."

The white haired man rolled his eyes, accompanied by an idle 'whatever' and they continued toward the door. "Where are we even going?" he inquired after a moment of silence.

"The woman is disgusting, she needs to be bathed, so we are to escort her to the bath," and with that, not a word was said from the other and they persisted toward the small door they'd left the girl in.

As the two got closer, they could start to here things breaking and a man's voice raised, yelling at something or someone. "Sounds like it wasn't as exciting as he expected," smirked Hidan. The two mused at this with a short laugh then realized they weren't hearing something they'd counted on from the start.

They stopped walking. "No one's screaming…," Kakuzu pointed out. This was true; in fact, had you not known there was also a girl in the room, you'd think Deidara had gone crazy and had begun yelling at his shadow.

"Dumbass must've knocked her out," suggested Hidan, one eyebrow raised in confusion. They were right in front of the door when they looked at each other in puzzlement. Were they just supposed to walk in?

"What do we do?" whispered Hidan, who was only answered with a shrug. He eventually gave up waiting it out. "Ah, what the Hell?" and with that, he banged his fist loudly on the cold metal door so he could be heard over the yelling and crashing. The room went silent, and for a moment, everything stopped, even their breathing.

"What?" echoed a man's heated voice through the hallway, scratchy from all the previous shouting.

"Umm…," Hidan started as he looked to the dark cloaked man next to him in a perplexed way, "we've been instructed to escort the girl to the bath." His ear was against the door now, waiting for a reply. It stayed quiet for another moment, just as before, but this time the stillness was interrupted by a squeaky door hinge and light pouring from within the room.

In the frame of the door stood Deidara, fully clothed with only his pants unzipped. He stood slouched, left arm on the door frame to prop his body up, the expression on his face was unamused and sulking. Slowly, he lifted up his right arm to point at something at the back of the room, "Go get her yourself…," he said quietly.

The two men trailed their vision toward the left corner of the room to examine what he'd been pointing at, and there sat Harumi, completely silent and calm. Surrounding her were broken pieces of glass and wood that could no longer be identified as objects.

There was no blood, however. She didn't appear to badly beaten, maybe a red mark here-and-there from being slapped, but nothing too terrible. All of her clothes were missing, and she didn't care about the three men being able to see her. She wasn't there anymore, not mentally anyway. She just sat there, eyes soft and weary staring at the ground, legs leisurely sprawled in front of her with her arms lying limply in her lap.

"Put her cloak on her and leave," instructed the blonde man, still obviously annoyed.

The two other males walked over to the girl, Kakuzu picking her up by the shoulders while Hidan hid her body after one final look. She didn't protest, just lifelessly let them dress her like a doll, then followed them out of the room. Deidara gave her one last glare, then slammed the door behind them.

"Walk behind me and in front of Kakuzu," instructed Hidan. They lined up and began down the hall.

Everything was silent, no crashing, no yelling, just the relaxing sound of footsteps. None of them spoke, though the two men were still a tad curious as to what all of the commotion had been about in the room earlier.

Once they ventured further into the shadows, Hidan stopped and turned to his right. Creek! went a door, invisible in the blackness of the hallway.

Pouring out of the crack was the masked light of candles, the steam was so thick, they were nearly unnoticeable.

After the door had finally opened all the way, the three entered the room and stood in front of the exit. The room itself was small, a low ceiling they barely had to duck under, and walls that seemed to be closing in. In the center was a large clear pool, veiled in a sheet of warm mist. It was surrounded by a bunch of half-melted candles, placed randomly, giving the whole room a sort of romantic feel. At the back of the room stood a foldable wooden divider to dress behind, decorated with intricate designs of flowers in a uniform pattern. This room was the nicest sight Harumi had seen her entire captivity so far.

"Undress and bathe," ordered Hidan, looking over her cloaked body eagerly. She said nothing in return but walked over behind to the dressing screen and stripped her cloak.

Kakuzu was turned around politely by now, but Hidan still greedily stared at the young girl as she emerged from behind the divider and into the water. "Hidan," snapped the taller man.

The other man snapped his neck up and spat a sarcastic, "What! I can barely see anything in all this steam" to the other, like he didn't see the problem. He was sitting down Indian style with his hands supporting his chin, fully enthralled in the woman across the way from him.

"Turn around!" instructed the monotone voice. Hidan attempted an argument, but eventually lost, and shared his disappointment through a frustrated moan. The sound of the water sloshing across her body was too much for him, so in order to keep himself under control, he began conversation as distraction.

"So…," he began a little shakily, "how old are you kid?" He wasn't expecting an answer, considering her strange emotional state.

Though she was acting distant she eventually replied a quiet, "twenty" followed by more sloshing.

Glad she was responding, he continued his interrogating, "What did you do in your village?" He felt stupid after asking, but Harumi didn't mind the private question.

"I was about to open a flower shop. It was something my mother had wanted me to do," her answer was honest and the thought of her family no longer caused her any pain.

Silence followed when the grey haired man thought up another question. "Who was the little boy?" the questions were becoming more personal, but still no longer fazed by the memories of her family, the woman washed the knots out of her hair as she continued to recall on her past.

"He was my brother, Hiroki," she flicked her hair behind her head once it was clean; "He wanted to be a high-ranked ninja. He and some of his friends would sometimes talk about this kid named Naruto and how determined he was."

The men's ears twitched and their eyes opened wide upon hearing the name of the nine-tailed fox. "Were they good friends?" asked Kakuzu.

"No," she replied, "they would only talk about his ambitions of becoming Hokage and his ability to do funny Justus. My brother really looked up to him," she slathered some soap onto her left arm.

"Oh," realizing he'd be unable to receive any information on the boy, Kakuzu asked his own question, "What happened to you in the room…?"

The sloshing of the water paused, now everything in the room had hushed. Hidan glanced to the man next to him as they waited for a sound.

Harumi wasn't interested in reliving what had happened between her and Deidara, it was a frightening and raw memory. She looked down considering whether or not she should talk about it.

"He," she decided she might as well tell someone, everyone would know about it eventually most likely, "he told me to do things; things I didn't want to do, so I told him no. He said I'd have to them or he'd hurt me, but…," she looked down at a bruise beginning to form on her chest, "I didn't care… Then he tried to scare me, by throwing things at the walls next to me…"

_So that's what all the racquet was for, _thought her listeners silently. "I kept quiet," she continued meekly, "then he did it, and it hurt…,"

Hidan glared at Kakuzu, letting him know he'd gone too far with the questions, but still, he himself was interested, so he let Harumi finish.

"He told me to make it more interesting, but I just sat there and dealt with the pain, pretty much unconscious by the third time. I knew my screams would please him, so I remained quiet," she paused, then became softer and choked in her speaking when she said, "and now…," a tear escaped her cheek, "I think I'm pregnant…"

The two men could hear her begin to sob as they sat there helplessly facing the door. How were they supposed to comfort a woman about her pregnancy? They for sure didn't know! While they both tried to think of something to say, they didn't notice Harumi's cries were getting quieter as she slipped under the water without a sound.

"Hey, ya know…," Hidan attempted, "it's not that bad…?" They waited for her to reply, but soon the silence grew on them.

"Harumi? Are you ok?" asked the stitched man's voice. They paused again, waiting for even the water to move, but when nothing happened once more, Hidan turned around to say, "Hey, what's the big idea? Harumi!" The man's eyes grew wide as he threw off his coat, jumped up, and ran over to the pool.

"Hidan, what are you doing! Don't be such a pervert, especially at a time like this!" Kakuzu was infuriated that his teammate had ignored his previous orders. From behind, he then heard a splash, causing him to turn around as well. "Really? Just leave the girl alone!" When he turned around though, no one was there to be lectured. As soon as he was about to stand though, up popped a head of wet silvery locks, the face underneath it gasping for air. He pulled a handful of cherry red hair behind him as he paddled to the side.

"What the Hell?" Hidan flopped the soaking body of the girl onto the surface in front of Kakuzu.

"It wasn't me you dumbass!" he informed his subordinate as he wiped his face clear of water, resting his gleaming rock hard arms on the ground in front of him, "it was her!"

"She was trying to drown herself? Must really suck here," mused the masked man.

Hidan pulled himself out of the pool, revealing a beautifully sculpted torso that shimmered in the candlelight and a pair of black pants soaked to his legs, "Where are the towels?"

"Behind the screen," he said pointing, "get one for her as well."

Hidan came back with a white towel around his neck and another folded up in his left hand which he tossed over to the man hovering above the girl's glistening body. "Now what are you gonna do 'Oh modest one'," he said pretending to bow in a mocking manner.

They both looked down at the pale figure before them; she looked a lot better now that she was clean, especially with the water glossing her body.

Jokingly, Hidan bumped Kakuzu with his elbow and chirped out, "What do you say we get it in real quick? Huh?" He laughed, but the other man disapproved his childish behavior and covered the girl with the towel. "Get her cloak, would ya?" He said as he picked her up.

"Aw, what! Why do you get to carry her!" he complained, zipping up his own cloak.

"Because I'm not going to grope her!" was the sour reply he received.

"Hmph, whatever Mr. Nice Guy…" They left the room and headed toward Harumi's quarters in complete silence.

* * *

><p><strong>No one falls in love, never ever never.<strong>

**Sorry if that ruins it for some of you, but for me personally, I hate it when OCs fall in love with the actual characters**

**It pisses me off... :|**

**But ANYWAY thanks for reading if you got this far and I hope you come bacK! :D**

**Reviews will save one llama :3**


	12. Hello Again

**Well, I've read some of the reviews **

**(thank you for the reviews T^T)**

**and alot of you guys were disappointed that there would be no romance :\**

**so POOF there shall be romance! :D**

**but not in this chapter... :c**

**maybe next :)**

**anyways, enjoy! :D**

* * *

><p>"Hey. Wake up," why is the ground moving? "Hey kid! Wake up already!" Ahh! Earthquake!<p>

Harumi shot up from her bed in panic, "Huh! What? " Her eyes were wide and bright in a panic reflecting the flickering light of a candle within them, and scarlet strings of hair flipped from left to right as she swerved her head to examine her surrounding while flailing her arms for defense.

"Calm down would ya? Sheesh!" the man backed up and ducked in order to avoid being thwacked in the face by the girl's subconscious reflexes.

Once she calmed down a little, Kakuzu looked at the girl to ask why she'd tried to drown herself, with only a hint of personal concern.

The girl looked up at him confused, "I'm sorry?" she thought she hadn't heard him correctly. The man repeated his inquiry to her, more elaborately as he explained what had happened in the bath.

"Don't you remember? You were telling us about Deidara when you started to sink under," he reminded her. Her only response was illustrated through the folding of the skin between her eyebrows in desperate confusion as she looked up at the men above her. The two men looked at each other, like she'd gone mad, or completely lost her memory anyway. Just to verify that she wasn't all gone, Hidan asked, "You do know who we are right?" as he motioned up to their faces.

"Well, yes, of course, you are Hidan, and he is Kakuzu, but what happened between me and…," slowly but surely her mind returned to her, bringing back all of the pain and reality with it, "oh… I remember now." She looked down into her lap, ashamed of what had happened, even though it wasn't her fault.

Hidan and Kakuzu let out a sigh of relief, not because they were happy that she had to remember such a terrible thing, but because they weren't really sure what they would've done if she didn't.

"And about the bath…," she continued, now staring at the yellow flickering candle next to her, almost melted down completely from burning so long, "I wasn't trying to kill myself; I just couldn't feel my body anymore. It hurt so badly from before that crying… crying just made me go numb, and I guess... I guess I nearly drowned." She picked herself up and hugged her legs close to her chest, "Thank you for saving me," she said quietly, the smallest of smiles flashing across her face to verify her honest gratitude.

"No problem," Hidan said haughtily as he threw his arms behind his head, "it was no big deal. But I ain't doin' it again, so don't get any ideas!" He winked at her jokingly, a huge smile across his face, which triggered a giggle to escape his captive's throat.

Kakuzu stood there silently, watching the girl, he'd not seen her like this before, she was happier than what he knew her to be. Maybe she didn't think it was that bad down here after all. He glanced over at Hidan. How was he able to talk to her so casually? She was a prisoner! They weren't even supposed to have waited for her to wake up, technically. What were they still doing here anyway?

"C'mon Hidan, it's time to go," he said dryly, there was something about the girl that he couldn't stand. Maybe it was her innocence, the fact that she wasn't some killing machine they were always looking for, she was just… sweet.

Hidan sighed and they began to walk away when Harumi begged, "No, please don't go!" This caused the two men to stop in their tracks mid-step, Hidan was about to turn around, not minding slacking off, but before he could, his partner burst out with a retaliation.

"You are a prisoner. We are not here to entertain you. Get that into your head, girl," Kakuzu's voice was as dry as a desert. No yelling. No emotion. Just a simple, matter-of-fact statement. Before the red-head could whisper her sincere, humble apology, the masked man had already drug out his cohort and they were gone. The door was shut. She was alone. Again.

"Wow, what's wrong with you?" Hidan was a little surprised by his teammate's actions, granted he knew he wasn't really one for emotions anyway, he wasn't exactly known for being an asshole.

"She just bothers me," he replied honestly as they walked down the left of the hall to what Harumi knew as the dead end.

"What? She's never even done anything to you! That doesn't make sense!"

"I don't know why, she just does," and that ended their conversation.

About two months later, Harumi was still in her room, reminded of her captivity and loneliness daily. Sometimes, when Hidan brought her meals, he would tell her about missions or something funny that almost always consisted of mocking Kakuzu. This made her happy; those few minutes while he handed her her things, or changed the candle on the table so he could light it. It wasn't much, but it was nice to hear someone else's voice.

She'd written in her blue journal everyday, only about little things, from memories of her childhood to the descriptions of occasional bugs on the wall. She didn't have much to say, especially since she was locked up 24/7. Although she was able to arrange a once-a-week bath schedule, which she wouldn't need to be escorted to and fro for.

The one thing thought that was changing dramatically was the size of her stomach. She was now about eight weeks pregnant with the child of a man she'd only really seen once, but she didn't mind. It was nice to have someone there, whether or not it was conscious didn't matter. She would rub her belly, singing sweetly to whoever was inside of her, monster or not. It kept her mind off of the quietness, probably the only thing that kept her sane. Once or twice she'd written down possible names, one page for a boy, and the other side for a girl. She'd narrowed down the boys names to thirteen of her favorites, and found that only ten of the girls' names balanced nicely on her tongue.

One day, Harumi was sitting silently on her bed, twisting her hair on one finger for no reason, when suddenly someone banged on the door. It startled her so much she forgot to breathe for a moment, but eventually relaxed and invited the stranger in. It's probably just Kakuzu, she thought as she examined her split ends, paying no attention to the man in the doorway.

"How are you doing…?"

Dull black eyes suddenly lit up, opening wide and stunned, looking like two black holes on her face that lured in any eyes that dared to gaze across at them. She transitioned her vision from her fragmented red hair to the healthy blonde locks of the other. It was Deidara.

Instinctually, Harumi wrapped her arms around her stomach in subconscious fear that he would hit her, backing up to the top of the bed as she did so. She looked like a vampire that had just been revealed to the light.

"What do you want?" she mumbled, her voice low and threatening.

The man was shocked; she was so protective over herself and the child she conceived. This time she looked as if she would fight back, unlike the last encounter when she didn't care. Apparently now, though, she had a reason, and that reason was cradled in her arms, tucked away in her body.

"I came to check on you…," he started toward her, but she cut him off.

"Take one more step and I'll kill you!" her eyes burned the warning into his, causing him to stop and stand where he was. She was acting like a wild animal.

Casually he looked down at his hand, the mouth on the palm of it didn't move, nor lick its teeth like usual, "Kakuzu said you were coming along nicely," he glanced at her stomach as she coiled around it more tightly, "so I thought I'd come and check…" When her glare answered that she had nothing to say, he continued, "I was wondering if you would care to leave your room." He glanced up at her face, which had softened at the thought of a freedom.

"Where would I be able to go?" her voice had returned to its normal pitch now.

"Anywhere you want, except outside."

She considered this. Even though the sky was all she really wanted, getting to explore the hide-out would give her something to do. "What's the catch?" Deidara hadn't spoken to her in two months straight, why on earth would the first thing he did was give her liberties.

"No catch. I just felt bad about that night, so I figured I'd make it up to you," he was now looking around her room, realizing how dreadfully boring every breath must be for her.

"Well, thank you…," this was much unexpected; she didn't really know what to say.

"Plus," the man continued, "The child is mine too, you know." This caused a silence. A dead, cold silence. A silence that spoke every word she'd ever wanted to say to him about how much she loathed him and his stupid plan to use the life of an innocent child. And he could hear it. He could hear her hurt and frustrations in that silence. Every thought she'd ever think entered his mind in that painfully long silence. A silence that never seemed to end. Deidara would never know what to say to her in that silence, because he had really nothing to say. He deserved that silence.

Harumi got off the bed and walked toward him, her face foreshadowing exactly what she was about to say when she stood in front of her captivator and darted her eyes straight up to his, "I will never let you touch my child." And with that she exited the room, leaving Deidara standing dumbfounded, in shock of what had just happened.

* * *

><p><strong>So yeah :3 I know it's kinda out of character and whatever<strong>

**but who cares! :D it's not like it's ever gonna be published anyway!**

** *cries in corner***

**If you got this far, please let me know what you think! :)**

**thank you so much!**


	13. YO UPDATE IF YOURE DOWN FOR THAT ILY

Ok so like short sweet and to the point:

_HO LEE CRAP_ I AM SO SORRY FOR DITCHING THIS PROJECT IF YOU WERE ACTUALLY READING IT. IT WAS SUPER MARY SUEISH BUT AY MARY SUES FTW.

Ok so anyway I bring good and bad news (prepare for the QQing) I am no longer making anime stories! DDDD: **SO!** That means that if you have for some unknown reason stuck with me thus far: I'm so sorry but I have moved on ;-;

**HOWEVER!** I will be writing new stories! :D These are in slightly the same direction but not really (lol)

The one I'm currently working on is based off of **_THOR_**: the darkness movie idk I forget lol BUT ITS COOL OK READ IT PLS ITS BOUT **LOKI** WHO IS FAB

Aight so yeah, sorry if I have bursted anyones bubble which im assuming I have not but just in case yes ok farewell read my stories ily


End file.
